


The Daughters of Legolas and the Brothers of Haldir

by Calairiel_Malromiel



Series: House of Thranduil: Dribbles and Drabs [7]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bond-Mates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calairiel_Malromiel/pseuds/Calairiel_Malromiel
Summary: This is the story of the daughters of Legolas, Cellilas and Collelas or Lila and Lela and how they met and wed Rúmil and Orophin, the brothers of Haldir of Lothlorien.This series contains one shot stand-alones in the House of Thranduil Universe and revolves around Thranduil and the peripheral characters in his life.These short stories will range from Thranduil's early life in Doriath all the way through to their final destination in Aman. Many of the stories will overlap and may not always be in chronological order.Be aware that unless you've read the House of Thranduil series you won't know most of the characters in these dribbles and drabs.





	The Daughters of Legolas and the Brothers of Haldir

Cellilas, called Lila (lie-luh) and Collelas, called Lela (lay-luh), were the identical twin daughters of Legolas and Lalorniel, and the granddaughters of King Thranduil. They adored their daeradar. They loved him not only because he was their grandfather, but they also thought he was fun. And they were the absolute apples of their daeradar’s eye and he indulged them shamelessly. But no matter how much he pampered them, he didn’t spoil them and they grew to be sweet tempered ellyth, if a bit on the cheerfully impish side.

 

They were lovely little ellyth with their unique coloring of pale red-gold hair. Rose-gold it was dubbed by those who beheld it. It was a color that was somewhat between their adar’s golden and their naneth’s copper coloring. And they had their mother’s deep sapphire blue eyes. Their parents considered them mischief makers, but really, they were just curious ellyths, which was a natural part of youth. It’s not like they went out of their way to drive their parents crazy. They didn’t skip lessons, or try to pilfer treats from the kitchens. No! They would simply wander about sometimes. Their older brother, Lassion, seemed to understand them very well and took care of them. It was plain he loved them and they adored him.

 

As they got older they showed an interest in the bow and knife throwing their adar excelled at and he was delighted to train them. He’d taught his son all he could, but Lassion lacked the interest and dedication to excel at it and had shown more aptitude with the blades, so that Thranduil had taken over his training. But the daughters of Legolas soon became not only proficient, they excelled and their adar could not have been prouder of his iels! They knew their naneth had been very good with her throwing blades and both parents would take them out sometimes to the training field to go through their paces. The ellyth seemed to cherish these times with their parents more than when they would take them out for picnics, riding or swimming.

 

When they came of age at fifty, they had settled sufficiently to think seriously about their life-path and both had decided to become foresters. But unlike their naneth, who dealt with the health of the trees and growing things, they were more interested in animal husbandry, and began their training to learn all they could in their chosen discipline. They spent the next several decades practicing their bow skills with their adar, knife throwing with their naneth and animal husbandry with their Forester Master. Though they were princesses, they weren't coddled and stifled in gilded cages and were allowed to develop their potential. For them life was simple and interesting and they thrived with the freedom they had. 

 

And soon enough, their Century Celebration was upon them and they were now considered adults. Like their brother, they were tall and well made and inordinately beautiful, even for those of the Eldar. All those in the House of Thranduil stood out among their people and the daughters of Legolas and Lorni were no different.

 

*************************

 

There came a time when there was to be a meeting between their Grandfather and the other Eldar leaders in Lothlorien and travel plans were made accordingly. Their daeradar didn’t seem to want to go and he’d only half joked about sending his son in his stead. But Legolas said he didn’t know how to ‘king’ and it was the king who had been invited. And though he didn’t know how to ‘king,’ Legolas and his wife were to travel with the king and they had decided to bring all three of their children, so they could see something outside of Eryn Galen.

 

Lila and Lela were excited about the visit as they had never been anywhere outside their forest before. None of them had ever gone to Imladris - something about a bad visit their parents had had in their youth - though the Elrondionnath would visit them from time to time and had good relations with their adar. So this visit to Lothlorien would be a treat for the children of Legolas. The travel arrangements were made for the royal family with a proper escort and the king’s gwador and aide, Galion, was left in charge of the Halls and realm for the duration of their absence. Galion was also the father of Lorni and the grandfather of the children of Legolas.

 

The trip there was pleasant and the twins enjoyed it immensely. When they arrived at the borders of Lothlorien they could see immediately this was a different kind of forest with the tall mallorn trees with the yellow leaves. There had been an escort that had met them at the border and had escorted them to Calas Galadhon where the Lord and Lady resided and was the capital of the land.

 

When they arrived, they saw the Marchwardens all lined up in their grey clothing and at attention as they stood near the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien who welcomed them graciously and formally. They knew Lord Celeborn was a kinsman, being the second cousin to their daeradar, but it didn’t seem to Lila and Lela that they were close. Neither had ever come to Eryn Galen for visits, though they had apparently been present for their parent's Binding Ceremony. To the twins it was strange that kin could be so estranged, as they had been taught family was very important at home.

 

***********************

 

The Lady of Light scanned the Royal family before her and was surprised she couldn’t read them. She’d long known she couldn’t see Thranduil. But she’d been able to see his offspring and knew his son would play an important role in events that were yet far in the future. But she found the children of Legolas open to her questing thoughts. Here she pursued and was surprised when all three minds slammed shut to her and she beheld disapproving looks cross their faces. She didn’t allow it to dismay her, for what she had touched were minds of sweetness and light. Whatever was going on in the House of Thranduil, there was no darkness in the fëar of their youth.

 

The twins were appalled at the intrusion, but really didn’t concern themselves with any of that. Being young they didn't realize what a terrible breach of protocol and sheer manners this was. They were there to see what they could see and they dismissed the Lady and paid more attention to their surroundings and were just trying to take in the beauty of the forest of Lothlorien which was so very different than their Greenwood.

 

They had determined to stick close to their brother and Lassion was relieved he wouldn’t have to chase after them. When he’d said that they just stared at him quizzically, as they hadn’t gotten into mischief for decades. Perhaps he was teasing them, but they couldn’t be sure. He’d been so busy with his training that he hadn’t really had time for them in quite a while. Lassion escorted them to the the telan they would share while they were there and they each kissed his cheek in affection as they made their way up to freshen up. When they entered they found their possessions already unpacked and put away.

 

They had been dismayed to learn there were no private bathing pools. Rather they had public pools that everyone shared. It just seemed so improper! They had public pools within the Halls, but they all had private screens to protect the modesty and privacy of those utilizing them. Perhaps they had those here. The princesses tried not to feel pampered, though they realized they probably were. How many people had private bathing pools within their chambers even in the Halls?

 

“I’m trying not to be a spoiled brat, Lela, but I don’t like the idea of a public bath!” Lila exclaimed.

 

“No more than I, sister. But we will have to make do with what they have. We can hardly go without bathing!” Lela smirked at her sister in amusement.

 

“Well, it looks like they have provided us with washing bowls. We will have to make do with that for the time being. Even were we home I’d not care to bathe without knowing if we might be called upon to attend to adar or daeradar.” Lila said firmly.

 

“I have a feeling we won’t be called upon to attend either of them. It seems like all they’re here for is stuffy realm business. Daeradar certainly didn’t want to come!” Lela said with humor.

 

Lila sighed, “Daeradar doesn’t like to go anywhere. He’s a bit of a homebody! But I think you’re right, sister. I think they only brought us here because they wanted us to get the chance to see something of the world, but in the safety of their company. I suppose we should be grateful.” Lila said.

 

“Well, let’s not waste any time then, sister! Let us explore a bit before they hunt us down and actually wish us to participate in some way!” Lela exclaimed, and pulled her sister’s hand and led her out of the talan, so they could do just that.

 

They were in the heart of Calas Galadhon, but were quite near the River Celebrant and they wished to take a closer look at the river. As they made their way down a rise they could hear the river and were just about to get a good look at it when they heard a loud noise. As if someone were stumbling about in the woods.

 

Being sheltered as they were within the Greenwood, they didn’t recognize the noise when two yrch broke through the brush and stared in shock at the ellyth. Then with an evil leer and a growl of anticipation, they sprang towards the ellyth intending them harm.

 

*************************

 

Unbeknownst to the ellyth, two Marchwardens had been following their progress just in case some harm or injury came to them. When they saw the yrch they readied their bows to take them out when the ellyth did the unexpected. They both lifted their skirts and reached for their boots, withdrawing blades and throwing them without even straightening into a stance. Quicker than a blink both yrchs were dead upon the ground and the ellyth were calmly walking over to retrieve their blades.

 

The Marchwardens exchanged a surprised look and decided to reveal themselves and to see if they could identify where the yrchs had come from. They also knew they had need to alert their brother who was the Captain of the Marchwardens and their Commander. They dropped lightly down to the forest floor and made their way quickly over to the fallen yrch. Both ellyth spun quickly in alarm at their approach and they signaled they were in no danger. Lila and Lela looked them over and were impressed. They were handsome ellyn, tall with silver blonde hair and grey eyes. They looked enough like each other to be related. So it was no surprise to learn they were brothers.

 

“Daro! You are safe. There are no more near here.” the Marchwarden said and made his way over to the fallen creatures, checking over the clothing to see if there was some identifying signs. “Ai! They seem to be out of mountains, perhaps even Moria, brother!” he said.

 

“I agree, brother. We must tell Haldir.” said the second Marchwarden, who then turned the ellyth to address them directly, “I must say, Ladies, that was some fine throwing you both demonstrated! My compliments!” he said cheerfully, placing his hand over his heart and bowing to the now smiling ellyth. “I am Orophin and this is my brother, Rúmil Býronion.” who also bowed with a flourish and a lively grin.

 

“It’s an honor, Ladies! And I must agree with my dear brother, here! That was quite an enjoyable performance! Are all Greenwood ellyth as spectacular as yourselves?” Rúmil asked with glowing approval and received chuckles from the ellyth.

 

“Le Hannon, my lords, Rúmil and Orophin Býronion!” and both curtsied, “I am Cellilas and this is my sister, Collelas Legolasiel.” Lila introduced, with a smile. “And we were both taught by our beloved parents in the art of blade throwing.”

 

Rúmil raised a brow at the introduction, realizing they had the princesses of Eryn Galen before them and he was impressed. No pampered maidens here, then! “Legolasiel? Well met, princesses!” he said and bowed again, lower, and straightened in surprise as they giggled.

 

“Nay, my lord! Please don’t address us so. We are simply Lela and Lila at home!” Lela said with a chuckle, her sister adding, “Indeed!” with a laugh.

 

“Well, it is a pleasure to meet both you ladies!” Orophin, said before adding, “Tolo! May we escort you back to Calas Galadhon? We would not leave you here after this incident and we must inform our brother that we’ve had an incursion of these filth within our borders.” he said and proffered his arm with a small bow to offer proper escort and his brother mirrored his gesture.

 

Lila and Lela exchanged an amused glance and accepted their gesture. Lila took Orophin’s arm and Lela, Rúmil’s and they made their way back to the city-proper.

 

************************

 

Quite the fuss was made when it was made known that the daeriels of Aran Thranduil had been accosted by yrchs within their borders. Rúmil, Orophin and presumably their brother Haldir, judging by his resemblance to the other two, went off to scour their borders to be sure no others had made it past their defenses.

 

The twins were with their father and grandfather when the Lord and Lady came to see to their welfare. Legolas frowned when his daughters plastered themselves to his sides when Galadriel tried to approach. Putting his arms around his daughters, he drew them close and shook his head at the Lady, who gratefully took the hint and backed off.

 

“Are you well, sellig?” he murmured to them, and received “Yes, ada.” in unison. Kissing the top of their heads he led them away to their talan to speak privately to them. He knew when his girls were upset, and something had upset them that had nothing to do with the yrch attack, which they had evidently handled with aplomb.

 

Once inside, they were joined by Lassion and Lorni, all fussing over the twins, before Lila made a noise of exasperation and said, “Please! Stop your fussing! We are fine. We are sorry to have upset you, but honestly it was but a moments discomfiture and then the things were dead!”

 

“Aye! That is true. Naneth, everything you taught us with the blades came in handy and we did just as you instructed.” Lela said.

 

“Then why did you act so…..so odd, when the Lady Galadriel approached to check on your welfare?” their adar asked in confusion.

 

“I know why, ada.” Lassion said, meeting his sister’s eyes, “It’s because that lady is nosy! Rude! Do you know she invaded our minds when we first arrived.” and then looking at his sisters, “I’m right, aren’t I?” he asked.

 

“Yes. It was most disconcerting. Not even you and nana do such to us. It felt like she was invading our privacy.” Lila said.

 

“Twas awful, ada. I don’t like her.” Lela concurred.

 

Legolas and Lorni shared a glance and Legolas left them for a moment.

 

“Nana! I do hope ada isn’t going to say anything!” Lila exclaimed.

 

“Yes! We didn’t mean to cause any trouble.” Lehla agreed.

 

Lassion came to sit with his sisters and they leaned against him for comfort. He placed his arms around his sisters and tried to soothe them.

 

“I’m sure your adar is doing nothing of the sort, my pets. But he may tell your daeradar. And I would support this. It is a shocking breach of protocol!” Lorni said.

 

Sure enough the door opened and both Legolas and Thranduil entered the talan. Thranduil looked at his family and after a brief pause said, “Gather your belongings. We are leaving.” But his son begged to differ.

 

“Nay adar. We can’t do that. You must attend this council meeting. We must have intelligence and you are the only one who can get it. Is there not some way to, I don’t know, protect us from her?” Legolas asked.

 

“I don’t know, ionnig. Perhaps? It would certainly be easier if Radagast were here!” Thranduil said musingly. An idea seemed to strike him and he stepped out of the talan for a moment. When he came back in, all were looking at him in question. “I’ve sent a message to him via a very accommodating bird. He is in Rhosgobel which is very close to us here. If we have his assistance then I will feel much better having you all here. And I’m sorry. I truly didn’t believe that she would be so bold as to try and invade the minds of my family. Such is simply not done, as you know.” Thranduil said in dismay.

 

They agreed to take their meal in Thranduil’s talan, which was much larger due to his station and they all had a subdued meal, uncomfortable with the turn things had taken. They had arrived in high spirits and things had quickly spiraled to the point that they were all a bit despondent.

 

They were just about to retire when there was a knock upon their door. Thranduil went to admit whoever was there when they heard his cry of delight. In stepped the Brown Wizard and they all got up to greet him, as he was a favorite at the Halls.

 

“I got your message, my friend. What is so urgent you couldn’t have dropped by on your way home?” Radagast asked.

 

“Well, we came for a council meeting, which, if I might say, I’m surprised you weren’t invited to, and my son decided to bring his children for a bit of adventure outside our Greenwood. When we arrived the Lady tried to invade their minds. I don’t think I have to convey to you how much this disturbs me. I called you here to see if there is a way to block her. You are the only one I could think of to accomplish this. Can you help us, my friend?” Thranduil earnestly concluded.

 

Radagast thought for a moment and then nodded, “Yes, I believe so. But I will need your help.”

 

“Of course, anything you need from me I’ll do. I don’t want my grandchildren to be vulnerable to her questing curiosity.” Thranduil said.

 

Three hours later the Brown Wizard took his leave and all those within the talan were asleep, being exhausted from the procedure. From that time forward, no one of Thranduil’s bloodline, nor their bond-mates, either current or those in the future would ever be open to the mind of another unless it was by their will.

 

**************************

 

The next morning, those members of the House of Thranduil awoke refreshed and in a much better frame of mind. They all found robes in their talans to put on once they had utilized the bathing pools and they all went as a family. They found two that were unoccupied and had privacy screens. Lila, Lela and Lorni used one pool, while Thranduil, Legolas and Lassion used the other. They dried and put on the robes and returned to their talans to dress in privacy. An hour later they were ready to break their morning fast.

 

As they were wondering if they should take their meal within Thranduil’s talan as they had the evening before, a Marchwarden made his way to them and issued an invitation from Celeborn and Galadriel to join them for morning meal. Exchanging a glance they all followed the Marchwarden to an open area where the Lord and Lady were dining.

 

Already seated were the Lord and Lady, Lord Elrond and Lady Celebrian. Bidding them good morning, Thranduil then asked if Círdan or Galdor were to join them.

 

“Why would you ask that, King Thranduil?” Elrond asked.

 

“Just curiosity. I don’t know the matter you thought so urgent that you needed us all to meet here. But if it has anything to do with those of the existing Eldar realms, then Círdan leads one of those in Mithlond. That is all.” Thranduil replied offhandedly.

 

“Lord Círdan will not be joining us at this time, King Thranduil. We will plan to meet one hour after our meal, if that pleases you.” Lord Celeborn said.

 

“That will be fine.” Thranduil said, already wishing to be away from the place. He’d allow enough time for his grandchildren to explore a bit, but then they would quit the place at their earliest opportunity.

 

The conversation turned to trivial matters, but Thranduil couldn’t help but notice that the Lady would glance from time to time to his grandchildren and narrow her eyes in consternation. Thranduil would forever bless Radagast for his assistance!

 

They broke up after the meal and made their way back towards their talan and Thranduil made known his plans. Thranduil wished Legolas to attend the meeting with him and the rest could amuse themselves however they wished. He bade them not to stray too far in case there were any more dangers lurking within this forest that didn’t know them.

 

Lela and Lila wished to try their luck once again at the river Celebrant, mostly to see what animals might gather at the fords. So once again they made their way towards the river and before long they realized they had picked up a couple of shadows following them.

 

They exchanged an amused glance and kept to their path. Soon enough they came upon the river and stayed back within the tree line to watch the the varied animals and river fowl that would gather to feed and drink from it’s clean waters. The ellyth were enchanted and paid rapt attention to all they were bearing witness to.

 

Noticing their shadows had remained, Lila spoke up out of seeming nowhere, “You know, you don’t have to sit up there all day. You may come down and join us if you wish.”

 

When no movement was heard, Lela piped up with, “We assure you we don’t bite!”

 

There was a moment more of silence before two figures dropped lightly to the forest floor and the Marchwardens Orophin and Rúmil stood awkwardly before the twins, who were staring up at them in amusement.

 

“So, what brings you here, Marchwardens? Were you perhaps concerned that we might stir some more yrchs?” Lila smirked.

 

“Well, this is our sector and you are our guests. It would be rude to allow you to come to harm while you fellowship with us.” Orophin said with a smile.

 

“But if you stay in your trees watching us, how can you fellowship with us?” Lela asked in all seriousness.

 

“Do you mock me?” Orophin asked, prepared to be slighted.

 

“Of course not. I was being most sincere. You might be teasing us with your words, but so far none of your fellows has even spoken to us. It would seem to me that none of you wish to know us.” Lela said.

 

“Well, you are princesses!” Rúmil exclaimed.

 

“And what does that signify?” Lila asked incredulously.

 

“Aye, tis as if you believe us to be porcelain dolls to place on the hearth to look upon but not real flesh and blood maidens who might wish to converse with you!” Lela said, rolling her eyes.

 

Orophin knelt down beside her, “I offer my most sincere apologies, My Lady. I assure you we did not wish to offend you. We did but wish to assure ourselves that you would come to no harm.” he said with all sincerity, and then added with a grin, “Though, after your encounter yesterday, I am confident that any you meet that intend you harm will come out the poorer for the encounter!”

 

“Aye! We could not even get a shot off before you laid those filthy beasts out. It was most impressive.” Rúmil said admiringly.

 

Lila laughed, “It was our naneth who taught us the use of the blades. We were most happy to tell her that we followed her instructions to the letter.”

 

“Aye, she was most pleased we didn’t panic. She would have been most cross with us had we allowed those beasts to come near us without making them pay for their impudence!” Lela smirked.

 

“Your naneth, she is one of your nobility? We don’t know many of your nobles in the Greenwood. Your folk don’t often come to our land.” Orophin asked.

 

The sisters looked at each other in confusion. “I suppose. Our naneth and adar grew up together. She is the daughter of daeradar’s best friends. The three of them were close in Doriath and came here with daeradar and andearadar. We don’t know much more of them than that. They don’t speak much of their time in Doriath.” Lila said uncertainly, for such had never arisen. "There are very few in our Halls who hold with the old ways. Most seemed happy to leave them behind in lost Beleriand."

 

Orophin and Rúmil exchanged a glance before Rúmil said, “Yes, but she is sindar, correct? Here the sindar and silvan don’t mix. That is what my brother is asking. Your naneth and adar serve in your daeradar’s court, surely.”

 

“Nay, not really. Ada is daeradar’s heir, but he serves as you do. He patrols our borders and keeps our wood safe for our people. Naneth is a forester and sees to the health of the Greenwood. Lila and I wish to serve as foresters, as well, though we are more concerned with the animals there. That is why we are here right now. To observe your animals and waterfowl.” Lela said.

 

“What do you mean the sindar and silvan do not mix in your land? Surely mixing must occur when a bond-mate is discovered?” Lila asked, incredulously.

 

“Aye, how are such things of any importance when a bond-mate is found? That seems to be the only thing that is important. You can’t pick who your bond-mate is. They could be a stable hand or one of the kitchen staff.” Lela said.

 

“We have always been taught that the nobility and we silvan are not to socialize. They have their place and we have ours.” Orophin said uncertainly.

 

Lela looked at him in sympathy, not liking what she was hearing, “Truly, we are not taught such in Eryn Galan. Daeradar has ever wanted us to be one people.” she said softly.

 

“Aye, if I feel for anybody it is daeradar. He should have been a forester and has always been denied that life-path. Both in Doriath and here when his adar was convinced to take the crown.” Lila said, and then, “We’ve heard ada speak of this.”

 

“We’ve heard the story of how your daernaneth had treated him poorly and left him after your adar was born. It was a huge scandal here.” Rúmil said in sympathy.

 

“Well, you are proving our point. Our andaeradar had apparently had an arranged marriage back in Doriath and they had ended up bond-mates and he felt the same could be had for his son. The opposite happened and we don’t speak of her at all in Eryn Galan. And our adar was a twin and she took his twin from him. He has ever felt that loss though he says it matters naught to him.”  Lila said with a hard edge to her voice.

 

“Your adar is a twin?! That is not known here!” Orophin exclaimed and the sisters exchanged a glance, disturbed.

 

“If this is not common knowledge we would thank you to keep it to yourselves, if you would. I don’t think adar or daeradar would thank us for sharing gossip that is known only to our family.” Lela earnestly asked.

 

“We will keep your confidence, ladies.” Orophin replied in earnest, meeting Lela’s eyes and then seeking his brother’s, “Will we not, brother?” and Rúmil nodded vigorously in return.

 

“Aye, that we will. I would not be the cause of any upset to you ladies.” Rúmil said and was surprised when Lila laid her hand over his, and giving it a grateful squeeze.

 

They sat for a while longer, chatting, laughing and sharing many things as they conversed about the differences between life in the Greenwood and life in Lothlorien, both finding things they admired about the others’ land and both being thankful they lived in their own.

 

Soon enough they all decided it was time to return and the Marchwardens escorted the twins back to the interior of Calas Galadhon and bid them good day.

 

**********************

 

Haldir, Commander of the Marchwardens had noticed his brothers in the company of the Woodland princesses and decided he would question them about this. If they had found more mischief he felt it his duty to investigate.

 

“Brothers! What have you found? Were there more incursions to our wood? I see you were in the company of the princesses once more. Surely they did not find more yrch to slay under your noses?” he asked in amusement, but with a keen light in his eye.

 

“Nay, brother! They did but complete their walk to the river to observe our wildlife there. We merely watched over them to make sure they came to no harm. T’would be a mark against us if they took harm within our borders, surely.” Orophin answered jovially.

 

“Aye, brother! Surely we would be amiss in our duty if they were to fall in and be swept away. Luckily for us they have much more sense than to engage in such foolery, had we but known it at the time.” Rúmil cheerfully added.

 

“That is all very well, but why were you escorting them if they did not come to any mischief?” Haldir asked in disapproval.

 

“Why, they asked us to join them as they contemplated the wildlife. They were most engaging.” Orophin said, still in fine humor.

 

“And once we joined them it would have been churlish to simply jump back into our tree and leave them to walk back on their own when we are perfectly capable of escorting them back into the city.” Rúmil said.

 

“We are silvan and they are royalty. You should not be escorting them anywhere.” Haldir exclaimed.

 

“Such seems not to matter to them, brother.” Orophin said, beginning to lose his fine mood, as the reality of their own social restrictions closed in about him.

 

“Aye, brother. They were most surprised at our division here. Such does not occur among them.” Rúmil said firmly. For this was something that he had oft despised about their life in Lothlorien. Were they not _all_ of the Eldar?

 

“Bah! They are just amusing themselves with you! They are no different there than they are here! Do not let them make sport of you, my brothers!” Haldir said vehemently and stalked off leaving his brothers staring after him in bemusement.

 

“Do you think he is right and they were just playing with us, brother?” Rúmil asked hesitantly, for he had greatly enjoyed the company of the twins.

 

“Nay, brother. I do not. They shared confidences with us and asked us to keep them.” Orophin said after some thought. “If they were dallying with us they would not have made themselves vulnerable to us in such a way.” he concluded firmly.

 

“Well, if we see them again and they ask us to join them, that is only us being polite. Haldir surely can have no objections to that.” Rúmil said uncertainly.

 

“He might. He would perhaps say we should not put ourselves in such circumstances.” Orophin said, equally uncertain.

 

The brothers shared a glance in understanding. They would not seek out the twins again. And both wondered why that thought made their heart contract in pain.

 

*********************

 

Lila and Lela were gratified that their daeradar seemed inclined to stay in Lothlorien for a few days as the sisters were enjoying the opportunity to explore. This day they had decided to split up and explore separately so they could cover much more ground with the view that they could share with each other what they had seen that evening.

 

Lela had made her way north to a mound on which grew two rings of trees with a giant mallorn in the center that had a lovely white talan built into it. It was a beautiful and tranquil spot and Lela thought it lovely and wondered who lived there.

 

“We call this Cerin Amroth.” said a voice that startled Lela. “Forgive me, Miss Lela. I didn't mean to started you.” Orophin said apologetically.

 

“Ai, Orophin! I shall place a bell upon you so I know you are near. Some would consider this rude behavior to play such a trick, though I believe my sister and I used to play such when we were elflings.” Lela smirked.

 

Orophin clutched his chest in mock-pain, “You wound me, my lady! Surely you are not suggesting I am behaving as an elfling?”

 

“Nay, my lord! I would never wound the dignity of one of the stoic and serious Marchwardens.” Lela quipped back at him, not to be outdone.

 

“Ah! Now you _do_ seek to pierce me, my lady! For surely you are speaking of my brother, Haldir and not I!” Orophin mock chided.

 

“Indeed! Your brother is very serious, is he not. He never seems to relent in his gravity.” she said, only half joking, for he did seem ever grim and stoical to her with none of the frivolity most indulged in from time to time.

 

“Haldir used to smile and laugh a lot more before our parents were killed.” Orophin answered soberly, all his former good humor vanishing.

 

“Oh, Orophin! Forgive me! I didn't mean to dredge up such memories as to bring you pain. Of course your brother would be weighted down with his duties.” Lela exclaimed in dismay, “Tell me. How did you lose your parents? Was it an accident?” she asked.

 

“Nay, not an accident. Our parents were killed in a yrch attack shortly after Rúmil was born. Rúmil was only five years and he doesn’t remember them at all. Haldir became mother and father to him. It must have been hard for him. Taking on that responsibility while grieving for our parents.” Orophin said in sorrow. "I helped were I could, as I was of age, though I hadn't yet reached my majority. Still, Haldir seemed to take all upon his shoulders as his duty to them." Orophin concluded.

 

“I’m so sorry to hear of your parents. That is a sore loss. Perhaps you’ll see them someday in Aman when you sail?” Lela said sadly, and then, “And you are a very loyal brother. That is admirable. Family is very important to us, as well.” Lela said.

 

Lela covered his hand in sympathy. She didn’t understand his loss, but all who lived in the Woodland Realm understood loss, in sheer volume, as they had suffered in Dagolad. Everywhere one went there were signs of it. Empty homes, fallow cropland, overgrown fields, unkept grounds, sometimes entire villages left abandoned. There were signs everywhere of life ceased and their woods mourned their loss.

 

Orophin shook off his melancholy and indicated the place that had caught her attention in the first place, “This is Cerin Amroth. Amroth was the son of our last king, Amdir. We lost Amdir at…” he stopped himself, as all knew how devastating Dagorlad had been to the wood elves of Eryn Galen.

 

“At Dagorlad. Aye, we know of it. We all know of it, of course. Our forest still cries out for those lost.” she said softly.

 

“Ai! Now it is my turn to beg your forgiveness. I would never wound you, my lady!” Orophin exclaimed in distress.

 

“Nay! Do not say such. I have not felt the loss, though we are surrounded by those who have. Daeradar lost his adar there. He said that Amdir was Oropher’s gwador as they had grown up together in Doriath. He hopes they have been re-embodied in Aman and ride together once more in companionship.” Lela said softly.

 

“Do you believe such, my lady?” Orophin asked uncertainly. For there were those of the silvan that believed Aman closed to them since they had ever refused the call of the Belain to follow.

 

“Yes. I do!” Lela said, and having an uncanny empathy, asked, “Are you one of those who believe Aman is closed to you?” and at Orophin’s nod, said “Nay! Do not believe it! My daeradar believes there will come a day when all the eldar will find themselves there. He says that day is not yet, but perhaps that time will be when the evil is defeated once and for all so that we can leave these shores to the edain. Then Ennor will be theirs as it once was ours.” she concluded.

 

“I would like to believe that one day I will lay eyes upon my parents again.” Orophin said wistfully.

 

“I believe my daeradar and I believe one day this will be so for you and your brothers.” Lela said positively.

 

“My Lady, I hope you are right. Even if you are not, I find great comfort in your words.” Orophin said softly and covered her hand with his own. They sat there for a while in silence, simply enjoying the company of the other until it was time to return to the city.

 

**************************

 

Lila had made her way to the east of the city so that she could view the Nimrodel and the flora and fauna there. She found herself at a junction where the Celebrant and the Nimrodel met and the curious cross currents that mixed and then carried on their way. The fords here were rich with life and Lila wished she’d thought to bring her drawing supplies so she could capture the scene.

 

Perhaps she could get her daeradar to take a look in her mind and put it down on paper for her. It was little known that the king was quite an artist. In fact he’d made murals in all of the royal chambers for his family members as a form of relaxation and for the joy of his kin.

 

Her daydreaming was broken by soft foot falls sounding behind her and she spun to see what was approaching her. But she instantly relaxed when she saw it was Rúmil who approached.

 

“Good day to you, My Lord! What brings you here? Surely you don't seek to protect me from danger, yet again?” Lila teased.

 

“Good day, to you, Miss Lila. I was merely in the area and spied you cutting across the field. It seemed a place you would make for, as you have mentioned your interest in such.” Rúmil smiled shyly, “Do you mind company or should I keep upon my way?” he asked

 

“Nay, my lord! Please stay! I greatly enjoy your company.” Lila said, herself becoming shy.

 

“It is lucky that you are here now, for the spring floods have just receded and the animals have all emerged to break their winter fast. Now they are feeding to prepare themselves for the young they will bring forth.” Rúmil said with enthusiasm, for this was one of his favorite areas.

 

“So, what you are telling me is these are courting grounds for the four footed among your citizenry.” Lila smirked.

 

“Aye! And the two.” he smirked, himself indicating the cranes and egrets as they performed their mating dances, much to Lila’s delight.

 

“Oh! Look at them! Would that it was so easy with people!” she said, enchanted.

 

“I believe it is, my lady. For isn’t that the entire purpose of bond-mates. It’s as though Eru picked our beloved’s before we were ever brought forth. Our only concern is in the finding of them.” Rúmil said.

 

“That doesn’t sound very romantic, my friend. Would you just walk up to your bond-mate and carry her off to your talan?” Lila asked quizzically.

 

“Depends what type of ellith my bond-mate turned out to be. I’m assuming she would be my perfect match and since that is not something I could ever see myself doing I imagine it would not be in her heart to be treated thusly.” The sincerity of his reply belied by the twinkle in his eye.

 

“You are a terrible tease, Rúmil! If you ever find your bond-mate she will likely never know for she would be sure you were playing a jest on her.” Lila said with humor.

 

“Oh I imagine my bond-mate would be just as lighthearted as myself. For wouldn’t that be to the whole purpose? To find that one which is like yourself?” Rúmil asked.

 

“I don’t know. Perhaps. I always thought that bond-mates would be two halves of a whole. Each completing the other, but not the same. As if,” She paused in thought, “One would be serious and the other lighthearted and together they would be as if they were a balanced whole.” Lila said.

 

“Nay, I can not see it so. How would two so different be able to commune with one another in harmony? Rather I see them as two who bring out the best in one another despite both being of a nature.” Rúmil said thoughtfully.

 

Lila looked at him and sighed, “You seem to have thought quite a bit about this, my friend. But I think perhaps you are right. My parents were avid mischief makers in their youth and they were best friends. And they were friends because they were alike.” Lila paused, “I don’t know. I can’t say I’ve ever really thought about it much. I have been more concerned with learning my life-path.” she said.

 

Rúmil looked at her gently, “Well of course you have. There is nothing wrong with that. I’ve simply had more time to think on such things. I can’t say it’s something I’m obsessed with, but there are times my brother and I are on long patrols and the topic sometimes has come up.” he smiled, “You will talk about anything when you are bored and just trying to pass the time.”

 

“I hope you are not speaking with me now just to pass the time.” Lila said lowly.

 

“Nay, never, Miss Lila. I enjoy your company ever so much. I already feel as though I could tell you anything. That we could speak for an age and I’d still not tire of your company.” he said earnestly.

 

“I find I enjoy your company, as well, Rúmil.” Lila said shyly. And the two enjoyed a pleasant day together, conversing and laughing, watching the animals of the forest interact with one another, until it was time to make their way back to Calas Galadhon.

 

*************************

 

The time came when the House of Thranduil left Lothlorien as the council meetings had concluded and all yearned to return to their Woodland home. The Lord and Lady had determined that reports of increased yrch activity in the area merited an increased escort to provide protection for the royal family. Orophin and Rúmil volunteered for that duty and their request was granted.

 

As they rode off with the Woodland family they found themselves in the company of the princesses who they had determined to guard with their lives. If that also presented an opportunity to share in their company? Well, so much the better!

 

Over the next decade Rúmil and Orophin made frequent forays to visit the Woodland realm and the princesses. They always looked forward to these visits and the twins always warmly welcomed their company. The brothers would never discuss their visits with any, including their brother, and would only speak with one another regarding their hopes for the ladies, both knowing they were hopelessly smitten.

 

They were just returning from one such visit when they found their brother, Haldir waiting to speak with them. Both Orophin and Rúmil were in good spirits from their visit to the Woodland Realm and were not prepared to be waylaid by their brother.

 

“Why do you both keep leaving our wood to go to that realm? They are not our people.” Haldir asked sternly.

 

“I think that is obvious, brother.” Orophin said mildly, confused by his brother’s attitude.

 

“Aye! We go to keep company with certain ladies who seem to enjoy our boorish companionship.” Rúmil said, with a trace of humor.

 

“They are playing you both for fools. Why don’t you find ellyth here to court?” Haldir said in exasperation.

 

“None of those will give us the time of day. These actually talk to us.” Rúmil said.

 

“We are Silvans, they are Sindar. They will not wish to mix with us.” Haldir said firmly.

 

“Nay, I think you are wrong, brother. They do not seem to signify the difference.” Orophin said.

 

“You are young, brother and they are royalty. Sindar Royalty. I tell you not to put your hearts at risk with them. They will not notice you other than as a servant. An amusement.” Haldir said and left them to go about his duties.

 

“Do you think he’s right, brother?” Rúmil asked, sadness in his voice.

 

“No. No I don’t. And I can’t tell you why I believe this for what he says makes all the sense in the world. Especially in our world. Why would they seek us out other than to pass the time. As he said, an amusement. That is our world here. But I do not believe this of them. They seek us out because they want to. Because they like us. It may be no more than friendship to them, but they don’t mean to trifle with us. This I am sure of.” Orophin said firmly.

 

*************************

 

The next time the brothers made their way to the Woodland Realm they were unprepared for the look the Prince of Eryn Galen directed at them. It was one that stopped them in their tracks and confused them because the prince was usually most friendly to them. Unbeknownst to them, the prince's bond-mate had just made him aware that the attentions the Marchwardens were showering on their daughters might not be one of mere friendship. He was now seeing them as potential suitors to his iels.

 

“Did you see that look their adar gave us? I think he disapproves of us.” Rúmil said, downcast.

 

Orophin, on the other hand, looked back at his brother with a grin, “Nay, brother! You mistake his look! He doesn’t disapprove of us. He fears us! He fears that we will take his beloved daughters away from him! Isn’t that wonderful?” Orophin said jubilantly, in great spirits.

 

“I don’t understand, brother.” Rúmil exclaimed, not seeing the difference.

 

“Don’t be so thick headed, brother! His fear means he would never stand in his daughters way if their hearts were turned in our favor. He wouldn’t disapprove of us, because we are silvan. He may not disapprove of us at all. He simply fears we will take them to Lothlorien with us and away from this realm! Away from him. And who can blame him for that? Had I a cherished daughter I wouldn’t want some rapscallion taking her across the land, away from everything she knows, including her family.” Orophin said firmly.

 

“Yes, I think if I had a daughter I would be most aggrieved if an ellon took her away from me.” Rúmil said thoughtfully.

 

“Aye brother. We have been fortunate in that we are three brothers. Whoever we wed, we will not be leaving Lothlorien. Look at our Lord and Lady. Lord Elrond took their daughter away from them and into Imladris.” Orophin said.

 

“Yes, I believe I see what you are saying.” Rúmil said, “But come! Let us not tarry to contemplate such things. We are here to enjoy the company of those we are fond of. We have not even declared ourselves as of yet. There is no hurry and their adar has naught to fear from us!” Rúmil said.

 

It was but a few short years later that they learned the princesses brother, Prince Lassion, had wed. And not only had he wed, but his bride was a Silvan maiden. The brothers hoped this would put to rest the fears of their brother. But with Haldir one never knew.

 

***********************

 

A few years later the news had reached Lothlorien of the tragedy of King Thranduil’s only grandson, Lassion. Orophin and Rúmil begged leave and rode with all haste to Eryn Galen to see how their Lila and Lela were doing, as they feared for their hearts, for they loved their brother dearly.

 

It had been a little over three months since Lassion had sailed with his family and they espied Prince Legolas walking across the corridor towards the Great Hall.

 

“My Lord Legolas.” Orophin called and almost flinched when he saw the flash of anguished pain that crossed the prince’s face at the sight of the brothers. Orophin knew immediately what was in his mind. That they’d come to take his ellyth from him, and he made his way quickly to the lord to reassure him.

 

“My Lord,” he said bowing, “My brother and I wish to offer our sorrow that you have been sundered from your beloved son and his family.” Orophin began formally, and then, “And we also wanted to assure you that we have no desire to separate you from your daughters.” he concluded lamely, and then felt he could kick himself for his insensitivity.

 

Rúmil, however, felt obliged to qualify that, “At least not for a goodly while.” and tried to ignore the elbow to his ribs that he received from his brother.

 

Legolas, however, couldn’t help but smile at the two. He had grown fond of them over the years. They were charmingly open and frank and couldn’t help being what they were. Both were over two hundred years his senior and yet he felt the elder of them. It must come from being a parent. Though now that he though on it, that never caused his own adar to grow up. But he knew his adar was different and wore many hats. And a few of those hats thought deeply about things and that’s why he was such a good king.

 

“I appreciate what you are both trying to tell me. Such things will have to be between you and my daughters. I will not stand in your way. It may be that you will be able to protect them better than I.” Legolas said sadly.

 

“Nay! Do not say such! You are a wonderful adar! Tis plain to see in the ellyth themselves!” Rúmil said earnestly, causing Legolas to smile wistfully.

 

“Nay, you misunderstand me. Tis the danger in the woods, themselves. We have been infested by the spawn of Shelob and every time we think we have eradicated them they pop up somewhere else. My son was one of the first victims of this new threat and it was his bond-mate who created the cure. If not for her we would have not only lost him, but would be looking at a lot more fatalities from these creatures.” Legolas said sadly.

 

“Prince Legolas, if you will have them, our bows and swords are at your service. Just let us know if you are sending out a patrol and we will be happy to join with your warriors to fight this threat. For we are all eldar and we must stick together against whatever menaces us.” Orophin said staunchly, his brother nodding vigorously

 

“I thank you for your offer. I know not of any such ventures, but may take you up on that.” The prince said gratefully and walked off thoughtfully. His daughters could do worse, he thought.

 

************************

 

The brothers were true to their word and would often go on patrols with the wood elves to clear out the ever increasing nests. It soon became known that while these truly had come out of the Grey Mountains, the last known location of Shelob, it was also known that something had moved into Amon Lanc and darkened it. They had renamed the place Dol Guldur and yrch had begun to gather there where they would send sorties out to harry those in the southern reaches of Eryn Galen.

 

There was talk of a necromancer, but king Thranduil wasn’t buying it. No! He firmly believed it was Sauron. Anybody who had been at Dagorlad and felt that foul creature knew it was the same now. He may be weakened and not at his full strength, but he was strong enough to cause them grief. And because of this people had begun to abandon their homes in the south and make their way to the north. But it was in the North that the spiders dwelt. Eryn Galen was becoming a place of danger!

 

The brothers were still frequent visitors to the realm, though their own realm was beginning to be troubled and there were more demands on their time. Still, they made every effort to visit their friends and none were ready to declare there was anything more than friendship.

 

This day found the brothers on a picnic with the twins and they were enjoying a quiet afternoon. Both had settled upon who their hearts desired and that meant Lila had chosen Rúmil and Lela had chosen Orophin. This was in accordance to the brother’s wishes as well. Decades ago the sisters had discussed this and had known these were their Ones. They knew this because the brothers could tell them apart and had always been able to do so. That is not something they could always depend upon.

 

Unlike the sons of Elrond, who would often play with people by pretending to be the other, Lila and Lela had never indulged in such games. It was also a bit tiresome to be always mistaken for the other, though they took it in their stride. But right from the very beginning the brothers had been able to tell them apart. This meant something, as far as they were concerned.

 

Both had gone for walks with their intended, even if those intendeds hadn’t declared themselves! Lela and Orophin had gone along the creek near where they had spread their picnic, while Lila and Rúmil had wandered to watch the animals as they gathered at that spot that also happened to be a ford where they congregated to feed.

 

It was a tranquil day and they were enjoying the quiet. Rúmil and Orophin had been nervous and jittery all day, until Orophin had finally grasped Lela’s hand and had led her off. Rúmil had taken Lila’s hand and was fiddling with it absently, when Lila, giggling, finally placed her hand upon the side of Rúmil’s face and looked him gently into his fearful eyes.

 

“What ails you, my lord?” Lila asked quietly. She already knew what they both wished to ask she and her sister.

 

“My lady, you know I hold you in the highest regard.” Rúmil began, nervously.

 

“Yes, my lord. I know. And I hope you know that I too, hold you in the highest regard.” Lila said, fondly, wondering if there was a way to get him to his point. But realizing she had to exercise restraint.

 

“I wish, that is, I hope to have your permission, that is….” and Lila could restrain herself no longer for she wished to know whether he was the one or not and she quickly leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

 

Surprised, Rúmil froze and then leaned into her kiss. Immediately he felt his fëa strain towards hers and he felt the answer in hers. He immediately understood her impulsiveness. She’d wanted to know if he was her One. And as he broke their kiss he saw the joy on her face and hoped his reflected his own joy.

 

“You were saying, my lord?” she asked with a giggle.

 

“I think you know that I wish to approach your adar, Lila. I wish you to be my bond-mate. I never thought I would find my one, but I think you just proved that we were meant for one another.” Rúmil said, his eyes full of his emotions. His Lila threw her arms around his neck and embraced him in her happiness. He believed he had his answer.

 

Meanwhile, Lela and Orophin were enjoying their walk alone the banks of the creek and chatting away when Orophin suddenly stopped and took her hands in his. Lela was surprised and looked at him in question. He started to speak and then with a slight groan he drew her to him and kissed her. Immediately they both felt their fëar pull towards the other, wishing to unite and they both knew they were meant to be.

 

When they parted they both knew and smiled shyly at one another and no words were needed to be spoken between them.

 

**********************

 

They had held their Betrothal Ceremony in the Halls but had decided to hold the Binding Ceremony in Lothlorien. Legolas would be the one presiding over it as the adar of Orophin and Rúmil was not there to take his place in their ceremony. Legolas thought that Haldir should perform this honor as the head of their family, but Haldir had declined and said that he supported Legolas’ claim as the adar of the brides.

 

This was somewhat against the traditions of the Silvan and surprised those in the Woodland Realm, but they respected his decision. For himself, Haldir had been surprised that the Sindar in the Woodland Realm adhered to the traditions and culture of the Silvans in most of their dealings with one another. From Feasts to Bindings these sindar all followed the silvan way.

 

But these people had pleasantly surprised him on many occasions over the decades his brothers had courted the ladies. It seemed to him that the silvans here had taken the sinda as king for his organizational skills and their quality of life had improved accordingly. The sindar, on the other hand, had melded into the silvan population and had become one people. He wished it was thus in Lothlorien. His brothers had been trying to tell him this for decades and he wouldn't hear them. 

 

So it was that all gathered in Calas Galadhon to witness the Binding Ceremony of the daughters of Legolas and Lalorniel and the sons of Býron and Calarel, though the latter were not there to bear witness. They said their vows to each other and before Eru and Legolas presented them as bond-mates before Eru, forever and ever.

 

Then there was feasting and joy and the Wood Elves made merry as only wood elves can merry make! Much to the bewilderment of those in Lothlorien who were much more sedate in their joy. It had long been thought that the wood elves were less wise and more dangerous throughout the land. Some there, though, thought that perhaps they were just more exuberant in showing their joy than those in the other realms.

 

It was also noted that their king looked upon them indulgently and with great affection. This king surely loved his people. _All_ his people. And they, in turn, adored him! This caused many to become thoughtful in their regard of him.

 

Soon enough it was time for the couples to retire to those places that were prepared for them during their time of bonding and they were bid a boisterous farewell. Those of the Woodland Realm had determined to stay until it was time for them to emerge as they wished to bid their princesses farewell before they returned to their home. So it was that many tents and pavilions had been set up in the open fields of Lothlorien and an air of festival seemed to permeate the air.

 

At the end of a week they emerged and those of the woodland realm bid their princesses farewell. Lila and Lela said they would visit often but none believed they would see them again. At least not as they were used to seeing them. And as far they were concerned, it was as it should be, for wives belonged with their husbands. And they also knew that the princesses would be bringing forth their own joy soon and they wished them nothing but blessings and happiness.

 

Lastly, Legolas, Lorni and Thranduil bid their daughters farewell and they were overjoyed to see the princesses had conceived. Legolas and Lorni said that if they did not see them sooner, they would definitely be there for the birth of their grandchildren. Then their kin left with the rest of their people to return to the woodland realm.

 

A year later found Legolas and Lorni in Lothlorien for the birth of their grandchildren. An ellith, Ressel, which is Smiling, Sweet Faced Daughter, was born to Lila and Rúmil. She had the rose-gold hair and the blue eyes of her mother, and her parents were already besotted with her sweet nature.

 

A son, Astorion, which is Faithful Son, was born a few days later to Lela and Orophin. He had the silver blonde hair of his father and the blue eyes of his mother.

 

Three years later, a son, Sadron, which is Loyal One, was born to Lila and Rúmil and he was the image of his father with silver blonde hair and grey eyes.

 

They lived in joy for three hundred and twenty one years after the birth of Sadron when the shadow upon the land grew too dark and those upon it sorely tried. Eryn Galen had been renamed by the so-called wise as Taur-nu-Fuin, the forest under nightshade, Taur-e-Ndaedelos, the forest of great fear, or Mirkwood in the Common Tongue. And then, in sorrow, the ellyn had decided to send their ellyth to Aman.

 

And so it was, in the one thousandth and fiftieth year of the third age, that found those in the House of Thranduil, along with Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil making their way to the Grey Havens in Mithlond to see off their female kin along with their children. Merilwen, bond-mate to Galion, Lalorniel, bond-mate to Legolas, Cellilas, bond-mate to Rúmil and Collelas, bond-mate to Orophin all made ready to depart Ennor.

 

With them went their children, Ressel, Astorion, and Sadron, though their sons did not wish to leave their adars, preferring to defend the land with them. Their fathers, however, prevailed upon their sons to care for their kin as they could not be there to care for them, themselves. The parting was grievous, but the ellyn felt they could better defend against the shadow if they knew of a certainty that their families were safe. They would not be the only ones of the Eldar who made this painful decision and the sailings from the Havens would be frequent ones in the coming years.

 

With subdued hearts, Thranduil, Galion, Legolas and the brothers, Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil rode back together towards their lands. They separated after they had crossed the Misty Mountains and the brothers went south to Lothlorien and those of Eryn Galen continued on east until they reached the Halls of Thranduil.

 

The brothers, Haldir, Orophin and Rúmil would make the voyage themselves after the War of the Ring, some one thousand nine hundred and seventy one years later. Legolas would sail himself one hundred and twenty years after that. Four hundred and thirty years after Legolas sailed, Galion would join them and fifty years after Galion sailed, in the year six hundred of the Fourth Age, Thranduil and the last of the elves of Ennor would make their way to Aman and rejoin their family after the long sundering.

**Author's Note:**

> Adar/Ada - Father/Dad /// Naneth/Nana - Mother/Mom  
> Ellon/Ellyn - Male Elf/Male Elves, plural  
> Ellith/Ellyth - Female Elf/Female Elves, plural  
> Elfling - Young elf (child)  
> Eldar - Elven Race  
> Tithen Pen - Little One  
> Penneth - Young One  
> Yrch - Orc  
> Belain - Valar  
> Aran - King /// Bereth - Queen /// Ernil - Prince  
> Talan/Talain - Tree home/Tree homes, plural  
> Ion/Iel (also sel) - Son/Daughter  
> Ion nin - My son /// Iel nin - My daughter  
> Daerion nin - My grandson /// Daeriel nin - My granddaughter  
> Ionnig - My son /// Sellig - My daughter  
> Fëa/Fëar - Soul/Souls, plural  
> Fëa-mate - Soul-mate  
> Ennor - Middle Earth  
> Daro - Stop  
> Tolo - Come  
> Le Hannon - Thank You  
> Ai! - Ah! (exclamation)  
> Reverie - Rest (elven sleep)  
> Eru - Father Creator/God  
> Daeradar - Grandfather /// Daernaneth - Grandmother  
> Andaeradar - Great grandfather /// Andaernaneth - Great grandmother


End file.
